Love for Pokemon 2
by Darklit09
Summary: This is the sequel to the first Love for Pokemon that I have created. This is about the struggle that can happen over the loss of a brother and how tough life really can be in the Pokemon world. This story will take you on a adventure and show how powerful love can be and show that If you stick together anything is possible.


I'M BACK FOR MY SECOND PART OF MY SERIES "Love for Pokemon"! If you haven't already, please check out the first one so you understand the plot. I hope you enjoy the second part of the series!

It has been five monthes ever since Luke was captured by Rolo. The kids have gone to school to the PSP, Pokemon School for Pikachu's. We still miss Luke but there is not trace of him ever since. We'll continue to search for him, until then we just stay low.

The family woke up on a Tuesday morning to eat Breakfast and leave to school and work. Marissa and Ash both work at the same job, charging a factory, and Ashley, Ian, and Sarah both go to school. Every morning Ian and Ashley would both walk to school together and Sarah would walk to school with Morgan and Christian. When they got to school, since all of the classes weren't based on grade, Ian would sit next to Christian and Sarah would sit next to Morgan, who got in trouble a lot for talking. Ashley was in a seperate class because she took a advanced class.

Ian and Ashley would still talk in school at the same time, she hasn't tried to do anything to show that they are both dating. Sarah always walks to class with Christian, who has all of his classes with her, and she would always talk to Morgan when she got the chance. Everything was fine in school, no one got bullied, except when Ian first got into school and was taller than a lot of people and was considered a freak, that was a side effect of the drug that Professor Rolo gave him. It wasn't until Ian got supsended from throwing a chair at someone launching them to the wall, that people stopped messing with him.

So overall school wasn't a problem for the kids, for a while. While Ian was walking Ashley to her next class someone stopped them and made fun of Ian for doing that. "What's the deal with you and your sister? Do you love her or something?" Snarled a group of kids.

"What's the problem with walking my sister to class? You jealous because you'll never get to come near her?" Ian replied.

"Why don't you shut up before I shut you up?" The kids threatend Ian.

"Bring It." Ian said as he stood up in front of them.

"Alright guys, no need to get ourselves in a fight, let's just go to class." said a younger kid in the group as they all followed him, while still staring at Ian.

Ian went on with the rest of his day still taking Ashley to her classes. Ian went to his locker to get something out when he saw that his locker had been trashed. There were dents, the lock was broken, things were stolen, and people had wroten inside saying 'Sister lover'. Ian sighed and shut his locker, as soon as he shut his locker Ashley jumped on his back. Ian turned around quickly and accidently kissed her, people saw this and just started staring. Ian and Ashley both realized what they were doing and disconnected their lips. They could hear all of the whispers in the backround, "Did those two just kiss?" "The freak and the physcic?" "Aren't they brother and sister?"

The group of kids that were teasing Ian earlier also saw this. "So, I was right about you mating with your sister?" the kids said.

"It was an honest mistake, no I am not mating with my sister." Ian replied trying to defend himself.

"Oh really? Then what was that just back then?" They asked

"That was just a accident, It didn't mean anything." Ian said

Ashley heard of what he had said and even though she knew that he was defending himself, she couldn't help but feel sad. She had started to run away as tear streamed down her cheek and she ran into the bathroom.

Ashley's best friend, Alice, had saw this and went into the bathroom with her. "Ashley? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing." Ashley sobbed.

"It has to be something, I've never seen you cried like this in my life!" Alice replied.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ashley asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Of course, you know me." Alice said.

"Well, Ian, my brother. Him and I are dating." Ashley said.

"You're dating your brother? That's gross!" Alice said with a look for disgust.

"I knew I couldn't tell you this!" Ashley said as tears starting pouring out of her eyes.

"It's not that, It's just, I didn't think that anyone would ever do that." Alice said trying to calm down Ashley.

"Really?" Ashley said with a confusing look.

"Yeah, sure that It's weird but you're my best friend, there's no going back. Not even If I wanted to." Alice joked.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Ashley said wiping the tears off of her face.

"So, what about you two dating? You're happy right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but It's about something he said today, when we accidently kissed." Ashley replied.

"What did he say that was so horrible?" Alice said.

"I shouldn't be sad about this but what he said still hurt me." Ashley said.

"What was It?" Alice asked.

"When kids were picking on him he told them that the kiss was an accident and didn't mean anything." Ashley confessed.

"That was just him defending himself, I bet he loved the fact that he kissed you in school." Alice said teasing her.

"I know, It's just, I don't know. I just lost myself." Ashley said.

"Well, we can talk more about this later, but I think It's time to go to class. We're already late!" Alice said as she walked out of the bathroom with Ashley and went straight to class. 


End file.
